Forseen
by ash1995
Summary: this is a story following torak through romance and danger. in the end he has to choose between the life of his lover and the life of his close friend, who will he choose


Still really need a beta reader if you can help please email me thanks  enjoy the story!

Foreseen

Chapter 1- the seer

Renn ran through the open forest, an arrow ready in her bow, in pursuit of her prey. Her auburn hair flew out behind her; her dark eyes never leaving the roe buck ahead of her.

Birds of many kinds flew out from the trees startled by something. The forest seemed to become eerily quiet, which was unusual as the forest was full of living creatures. Renn gradually slowed until she was standing still, she had the feeling that some one was watching her. Cautiously she looked around. It could be Torak or wolf.

Renn had set out hunting at sunrise with Torak; they'd separated not long ago to get as much prey as they could. Winter was coming fast, frost was already settling on the trees.

The sun was now high in the sky, shards of light splashing on to Renn's hair. She stood as still as a statue listening, her eyes narrowed, her bow raised. A twig snapped behind her, a rustle in the bushes. Next thing she knew she had a knife to her neck. She cursed quietly to her self; she should have shot when she had the chance.

Cautiously she tried to turn around without being cut by the knife. "Don't look at me unless you want me to slit your throat open," some one hissed. The two of them stood, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

"Who are you?" Renn managed to say. Her heart was pounding in her chest, sweat breaking out across her forehead.

"I'm here for Torak," she replied finally.

Wolf rushed through the trees following Tall Tailless' pack sister, he sensed something was wrong, Torak wasn't far behind but his short hind legs made him slower. The females scent was stronger but her scent was mixed with those of others.

As wolf neared the clearing in the forest he saw the Tall Tailless' pack sister with a knife held to her throat by another female. Anger surged through him as he ran at top speed and jumped catching the female's knife hand in his jaws. She made a strange yelping noise which he'd heard Tall Tailless make. He was about to close his jaw on her wrist when he met her eyes. The female's bright blue eyes stared steadily into his, not a trace of fear in them. For some reason Wolf couldn't bring himself to bite her. Instead he let go of it and growled. At that minute another figure ran into the clearing breathless, he had blond messy hair, a handsome face. His scent was familiar, he smelled of the sea.

Renn whipped her head from wolf and the girl to the figure who'd just entered the clearing… it was Bale. She threw herself at him, relief rushing through her. They hugged for awhile before breaking apart and Renn turned her attention back to the red deer girl.

The girl was now standing up, she was beautiful with black curls and bright blue eyes that met Renn's then looked at Bale. She wore leggings and a jerkin made of roe-buck lined with hare fur, on her feet were elk-hide boots. She had the clan tattoo of a black hoof shape on her forehead. Also she had intricate, swirling tattoos leading down her neck and across her shoulders; this was something Renn had never seen before.

"Bale if only you'd have come earlier this girl from the red deer clan tried to attack me," Renn said. The girl smirked and raised her eyebrows at Bale while he ran a hand through his hair.

After a short silence he walked to the girl's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, Renn turned to look at him a shocked look on her face, betrayal clear in her eyes. "Renn this is Eydis, she came to the seal island looking for Torak and I helped her get here. I told her to wait for me but she set off while I was asleep. Eydis this is a good friend of Torak's, now apologise," Bale said. Renn got over her initial shock and looked at Eydis, awaiting her apology. She just stared defiantly at Renn but a friendly smile was creeping onto her face.

"Fine, I'm sorry for threatening you I'm just a bit jumpy at the moment," she said reluctantly.

Stumbling through the bushes Torak came, his eyes went straight to Eydis first there was a look of shock but her beauty took control of him and he couldn't help but stare, a look in his eyes that made Renn jealous. Then he looked at bale and smiled at his kin then finally his eyes met Renn. "Who are you? What are all of you doing here?" he asked. Eydis flung herself at him; he hugged her back a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Thank goodness you're safe still, we need to leave urgently," she said her voice slightly panicky. Torak just looked at her completely lost. Bale pulled Eydis back to his side.

"Eydis is the seer, like you are the listener. She has visions of the future she's had many of you being killed in various ways, hence the jumpiness," Bale explained.

The four of them stood in the clearing all regarding eachother.


End file.
